


All I Ask

by Sai2271



Series: A depressive state of affairs [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff? Kinda?, Happy Birthday, M/M, Probably ooc, Sad Oma Kokichi, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, and it's the best boy's birthday tomorrow, rantaro is mentioned, sequel to SAD!, shuichi is just a concerned boyfriend, so like L, so uh here's some suffering, they're roses because it's the birth flower of june
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sai2271/pseuds/Sai2271
Summary: Kaede sings a song for Shuichi that Kokichi asked her to sing. Shuichi realizes something is off. A trail of flowers is what leads him to his boyfriend.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: A depressive state of affairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796092
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> I like this song a lot, and I like the boys a lot, so why not put them together? Let me know what you think!

It had been about four months since Shuichi and Kokichi had confessed during the latter’s depressive episode, and everything was absolutely amazing. Shuichi had never had the comfort of a home, or a place to go back to, until Kokichi had become his boyfriend. _His boyfriend_. The idea still sent shivers down his spine. He had been happier than ever before.

Today was no different. He awoke to find the small leader next to him in his bed, curled into Shuichi’s chest. He roused Kokichi from his peaceful slumber, no matter how much pain it had caused him. They both got dressed, since Kokichi had taken it upon himself to store extra clothes in Shuichi’s room, seeing as how he had practically moved in. Today, they didn’t have any classes together, so the boys kissed each other goodbye, heading off in their own directions.

The only deviation from his routine made itself known as Shuichi was walking back to his dorm. Before he could get to the door, he found his friend, Kaede Akamatsu, waiting for him. She smiled kindly, and he gave her a polite wave.

“Akamatsu-san! Did you need me for anything?” the bluenette asked. 

“Not exactly. Could you follow me to my lab? I have something to show you!” Kaede explained, giggling.

He nodded, setting his bag in front of the door and following the blonde. She sat herself in front of her piano, meeting his confused gaze. 

“Ouma-kun requested I perform this for you,” she said, answering his silent question. 

Shuichi felt a blush creep onto his face. He knew his boyfriend was the affectionate type, but it would never cease to amaze him how much Kokichi showered him with love. He’s asked the Ultimate Chef to make them a candle lit dinner, Angie, the Ultimate Artist, to make a portrait of them, and many other Ultimates to make gifts for Shuichi. He almost convinced Maki to commit a murder for Shuichi to have a new case when he was bored. And now, he had convinced Kaede to play him a song.

“Ready?” the pianist asked.

Shuichi gulped and nodded.

He recognized the song in the first few notes. It was a song by a western artist Kokichi liked because of her romance songs. The song was one that he would find Kokichi closing his eyes and pretend waltzing to when he came to check on him. 

“ _I will leave my heart at the door,_

_I won’t say a word,”_

As the pianist began to sing, Shuichi found tears welling in his eyes. _God, how could someone so amazing want to date me…_ Shuichi thought. 

“ _They’ve all been said before, you know_

_So why don’t we just play pretend_

_Like we’re not scared of what is coming next_

_Or scared of having nothing left…_ ”

Shuichi hated to interrupt the pianist, but as he paid more attention to the lyrics, he couldn’t hold back a choked sob. What did he mean by being scared of what is coming next? Shuichi ran up to Kaede, concern evident on his face.

“Akamatsu-san, did Kokichi seem alright?” 

She tilted her head. “Well, he seemed kind of strange, but he begged me to play this song for you. He said you’ll figure it out.”

Shuichi felt his blood run cold. 

“Is something wrong Shuichi?”

_Look don’t get me wrong_

_I know there is no tomorrow_

_All I ask_

“Did you see where he was going after he asked you to play this song?”

Shuichi’s heart was racing. As he recalled more and more lyrics, his heart sank to his feet. There were two possible scenarios; a breakup, or something _worse_. He couldn’t bring himself to think about it.

Kaede nodded. “He went to the roof. Why? Is everything okay?”

_Is if this is my last night with you_

_Hold me like I’m more than just a friend_

_Give me a memory I can use_

The detective thanked her, bolting to the roof. _No, no, no, no, he promised! He promised he would tell me!_

_Take me by the hand while we do_

_What lovers do_

_It matters how this ends_

_Cause what if I never love again?_

As he ran, he found Angie calling for him. 

“Shuichi! Atua and I have a gift for you! It was requested by Kokichi!” the artist called. 

He stopped, turning to her with a strained smile. “Um, really? What is it, Yonaga-san?”

The small girl handed him a small carving of a rose. “What a kind person! He thanked Atua for giving me the inspiration for this gift!”

Shuichi stilled. Kokichi would _never_ stop making fun of Angie for praying to some god. He took the rose gingerly, thanking her.

“Do you know where he went?” the detective asked, growing more concerned by the minute. 

“Atua says he saw Kokichi go to the roof! How divine!”

Shuichi thanked her, dashing off again.

_I don’t need your honesty_

_It’s already in your eyes_

_And I’m sure my eyes they speak for me_

Shuichi was once again stopped, but by Gonta this time. The taller man smiled, walking over to Shuichi.

“Shuichi! Gonta has a present to deliver to you from Kokichi!”

Shuichi was once again stopped. 

“This flower! Gonta is sad it can’t feed Gonta’s bugs anymore, but Kokichi promised that he would have something else to feed Gonta’s bugs with!”

The bluenette accepted the rose from the giant’s hand. He was growing more panicked, more frantic, more desperate. He thanked Gonta, once again asking if he had seen where Kokichi had gone.

“Gonta not sure, but Gonta thinks he saw Kokichi go to the roof!”

The detective bolted, tears in his eyes, clutching two roses.

_No one knows me like you do_

_And since you’re the only one that mattered_

_Tell me who do I run to?_

He ran into Himiko next. The magician grabbed his arm, smiling at him.

“Shuichi! I have a magic trick requested by Kokichi! Would you like to see it?”

He nodded willing the tears to go away, go away, _go away._

Himiko took off her hat, mumbling “Magic, magic, maaaagic!” as she reached in, pulling a rose from the hat.

“Nyeh! I have to go recharge my MP now, but Kokichi begged for me to do this, so it was worth it,” the mage said. 

Shuichi swallowed. The Ultimate Supreme Leader doesn’t beg. He took the rose and thanked her, heading for the roof again. Three people had told him Kokichi was going there, so he didn’t need to ask again.

_Look, don’t get me wrong_

_I know there is no tomorrow_

_All I ask_

He ran into the Ultimate Maid next. 

“Shuichi, please refrain from running so quickly as I am cleaning. Speaking of which, Kokichi had helped me clean earlier in exchange for me to present you with a gift,” Kirumi scolded.

He held his breath. Kokichi _hated_ cleaning, the state of his room when he confessed his feelings testament to that statement. The maid handed him a rose, this one white and pristine. He felt his stomach twist. He took the rose, thanking her, and running off again. He was going to get reprimanded for that later.

_Is if this is my last night with you_

_Hold me like I’m more than just a friend_

_Give me a memory I can use_

_Take me by the hand while we do_

_What lovers do_

_It matters how this ends_

_Cause what if I never love again?_

Many others attempted to stop him, handing his roses, which he ended up bunching up and handing to Rantaro. He asked the adventurer to take them to his room, because something was wrong.

Kokichi was not acting like himself at _all._

_Let this be our lesson in love_

_Let this be the way we remember us_

_I don’t want to be cruel or vicious_

_And I ain’t asking for forgiveness_

_All I ask_

Shuichi burst into the roof, finding Kokichi on the railing.

_Is if this is my last night with you_

Kokichi turned, and upon seeing Shuichi, gave him a sad smile.

_Hold me like I’m more than just a friend_

Shuichi ran over as Kokichi jumped off the edge. 

_Give me a memory I can use_

The detective was able to get to his boyfriend, grabbing his wrist as the latter dangled in the air.

_Take me by the hand while we do_

Shuichi hoisted his boyfriend up, sobbing and screaming. “Please!”

_What lovers do_

Even though he was thin, and weak, and not at all capable of this if he wasn’t pumped full of adrenaline, Shuichi pulled Kokichi back onto the roof, pulling him close and crying into the purple haired boy’s shoulder.

_It matters how this ends_

“Kokichi, why?” Shuichi screamed into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Please, just tell me why…”

It took a few minutes, but he eventually felt Kokichi sink into the embrace. They were both crying now, both emotional messes.

“I didn’t want to make you feel bad that you couldn’t help me, even after I promised…” the smaller boy sobbed.

The detective pulled away, cupping Kokichi’s face in his hands. “It doesn’t matter! We’re working through this together! You’ll still have bad days, that’s what I’m here for! Don’t scare me like that! I love you too much!” he cried, desperately hoping the leader would at least understand the message.

Kokichi’s eyes widened, looking up to look into Shuichi’s. “That’s the first time you’ve said ‘I love you’...”

Shuichi sniffled, wiping his face on his sleeve. “I’ll say it a million times! But never do that again! Please! Just tell me when you feel like that!”

Kokichi nodded, hugging Shuichi again. They both remained like that, sobbing into each other’s arms. 

“You wanna go back to my dorm?” Shuichi asked, wiping away both their tears.

Kokichi nodded. The detective took his hand, and they walked back to the dorms, where their routine would repeat. After the leader took time for himself, of course. 

Just before both fell asleep in each other’s arms again, Shuichi heard his boyfriend sing the last line.

“ _Cause what if I never love again?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this, and thanks to my friend Heily for being my beta reader!
> 
> Talk to me! I love making friends  
> Instagram: @enlargedrodent2271  
> Discord: Rat!!#0739


End file.
